


SladeRobin Week 2019

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Apprentice - Freeform, Auction, Caught in the Act, Collar, Dick Grayson as Robin, Don't copy to another site, Drugged Dick Grayson, Human Trafficking, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, M/M, Nightwing as Slade’s Apprentice, Prison AU, SladeRobin Week 2019, Soulmate AU, canon level violence, hinted Slade/Dick, shared prison cell, slightly cracked Dick Grayson, undercover cop Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Slade/Robin Week 2019Chapter 1-Day 1 [October 25] Caught in the Act | CollarsChapter 2-Day 2 [October 26] prison inmates/ shared cell | soulmate AUChapter 3 - Day 5 [October 29] apprentice | auction





	1. Day 1 [October 25] Caught in the Act | Collars

**Author's Note:**

> I truly tried to get all of this week finished, but I could only manage to write these three days, I hope you enjoy anyway!

Batman and Robin are alerted to a theft in progress at Wayne Tower, when they arrive they are shocked at the identity of the thief. 

~~/~~

“Who is stupid enough to try and rob Wayne tower in Gotham?” Damian grunted through the com’s as he swung through the air next to Batman.

“This thief has been making a name for himself throughout Gotham, but this is the first time he has been caught on a camera feed,” Batman replied as he and Robin soared through Gotham, Wayne Tower glowing like a beacon before them.

“Caught on purpose?” Robin inquired as he and his father landed on the top of the tower. Batman fell quiet and Robin dropped into a fighting stance as their eyes landed on the dark back of a tall man. The man was staring over Gotham, still and body lose. Held in his left hand was a cylinder with a glowing substance inside of it, obviously what he had stolen from R&D.

“Put the tech down and put your hands up in the air,” Batman barked out, fingers brushing over his utility belt as Robin unsheathed his sword as the thief put the cylinder into his own belt before holding his hands up.

Robin almost dropped his sword and Batman took half a step back when the thief turned around and slowly, Dick Grayson’s unmasked face was staring back at them. His blue eyes full of anguish and glowing almost unnaturally in the darkness of the night.

“What?” Robin whispered before a snarl was ripped from him when his eyes landed on the (bulky and obviously packed with explosives) collar that was snug around Dick’s neck. Batman bared his teeth at the sight of Deathstroke’s obvious colour scheme on the outfit Dick was now sporting.

“We can talk about this later, for now, surrender and we’ll get that collar off of you,” Batman bit out, trying to control his anger at Slade Wilson who had somehow gotten his hands on his eldest once more. Batman was tempted to break his no-killing policy for this man as Dick shook his head remorsefully, still not uttering a word.

Batman tensed when Dick cocked his head to the side like he was listening to a voice and suddenly he was a blur of black and orange. Batman leapt to the side, predicting his original partner’s movements, but Robin did not.

Dick had Robin in a chokehold; arms firm and steady as Robin thrashed against him. Dick’s eyes were closed and his face was buried in Damian’s hair as he gently lowered the now going limp form of his little brother to the roof. Batman was aiming his taser at his eldest, needing to stop him without hurting him when he ducked out of the way of a sword that was cutting through the air behind him.

“Not bad Bats,” Deathstroke’s voice rang out as Batman twisted around to use his gauntlet to block Slade’s next sword strike. Batman ducked under Slade’s guard, fist rushing towards Slade’s face but he froze with a loud exhale. His fist was shaking and stopped mere inches away from making contact with Dick’s pale face.

Dick was standing between Batman and Slade with his arms out and blue eyes burning into Batman’s lens covered eyes.

“Dick, stand down,” Batman growled as his eyes darted over to where Damian was still unconsciousness on the ground, but not harmed in the least.

“I don’t think so Bats, see the only man Richard will be taking orders from anymore will be me,” Slade sounded cocky as he slung his arm around Dick’s waist in what looked like a practiced move that had Bruce’s blood boiling.

“He’s mine now,” Slade said as he pressed his dual coloured mask against Dick’s neck in a parody of a kiss as his fingers rubbed at Dick’s hipbone in an intimate way that had Bruce clenching his gloved fists tightly.

“Stay out of our way and I won’t be forced to make Richard kill you,” Slade said smoothly as he lifted up his own grappling hook and with Dick pulled snugly at his side, disappeared from the roof of Wayne Tower.

“I had to,” Bruce’s cowl barely picked up the whisper of Dick’s voice as he and Slade disappeared into the night.

Batman slammed his fist into the floor of the roof as he stared after where Deathstroke and his eldest had disappeared before he realized he was shaking with anger. He would get his eldest back and Deathstroke would pay.


	2. Day 2: Prison Inmates/Shared Cell | Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Cell Mates
> 
> Dick hated being undercover in prison, what he didn’t expect was to meet his soulmate during it. 
> 
> Day 2 [October 26] – Prison Inmates/Shared Cell | Soulmate AU
> 
> Slade Robin Week 2019

“Congrats Grayson, you’re getting a new cell buddy,” Officer Mercer grinned nastily at the cop across from him. Dick closed his eyes briefly to compose himself as he gripped the orange of his prison jumpsuit. 

“You said after that last bust I was going to get out of here, that my op was over.” Dick gritted out, hating that Mercer was his handler for this mission, the man was dirty and slimy but he was put in Bludhaven PD by the Mayor and that spoke levels about how far the corruption of the city went. 

“Well, change of plans. You’re to get Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator to roll on his employer from the job he got caught on, good luck and try not to die.” Mercer sneered and nodded at a guard who hauled Dick out of his chair. 

Dick went willingly, knowing there was no point fighting. He had done that to blend in at the start of all of this, but all he got was bruises and cuts for his trouble. Now he just let the guard lead him down to his new cell without hassle, knowing he would be getting a new bruise on his arm from the guard’s grip. 

Dick wondered if Slade Wilson would get to add another cop’s death to his growing list of murders and in part of him accepted that this would be how his left would end. 

“Play nice now,” the guard laughed as he tossed Dick into the cell, it took all of Dick’s police training not to fall on his face at the action. 

“Well, well, you’re the pretty boy I’ve been hearing about,” Slade Wilson’s voice echoed in the small cell and Dick looked up at the man. He was an older man with a black eye patch covering one eye while his salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a tight tail and he was leaning against the wall opposite of the cell door. 

“So you’re the Terminator,” Dick parroted back as he dusted off his jumpsuit, squaring his shoulders as he stared down one of the most deadly men in the world, cursing Mercer mentally as he did so. 

“You can call me Slade pretty boy,” Slade gave Dick a sharp gin full of teeth. 

“My name isn’t pretty boy,” Dick gritted out, completely done with this assignment and he knew that talking back to Deathstroke of all people was not the smartest thing he had ever done, but he was at his limit. 

“The others were right, you’re full of spite and fire huh pretty boy, I can’t wait to break you of that,” Slade let out a chuckle and Dick narrowed his eyes at the thought. He had seen others like that, those who had been broken and now held onto the pockets of the ones who did the breaking like weak mice. 

“Just try it,” Dick snarled, he would die before that happened. Slade let out a loud laugh, startling Dick and that was all the advantage that Slade needed.

Dick yelped in shock, as a large hand curled around his throat and his right hand flew up to grip at the wrist of Slade as he was slammed down onto the bottom bunk. 

“Such a feisty thing,” Slade mused before his one eye widened and Dick went still as a burning sensation emitted from his neck and his eyes snapped to where his fingers were curled around Slade’s wrist. He shifted them just enough and he froze at the sight of red soulmate lines remained in their wake.

“Well, well,” Slade purred as he removed his hand from Dick’s neck, eye tracing over the red lines he had left on his younger soulmate. 

“Richard is my name,” Dick murmured out, unsure why he had to make sure his soulmate knew his proper name. 

“Oh I know, see one Officer Mercer told me all about your undercover op and told me to kill you.” Slade settled on Dick’s waist, his large thighs keeping Dick’s smaller form pinned to the bed as he inspected the sight of his soulmate below him. 

“Bastard,” Dick spat in anger and blinked when Slade let out an amused laugh with his lips turning up in a smile. 

“Oh I like you my pretty little soulmate, together we’ll be having some fun. Cop or not, you’re mine now,” Slade promised as he trailed his fingers down Dick’s jawline with a predatory smile on his lips that Dick couldn’t help but return. 

~~/~~

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing alone, maybe you want some company,” Dick rolled his eyes at the overused come-on line that was whispered in his ear as he went to rise from his seat in the mess hall a week or so later. 

“Like your company? Doubtful,” Dick scoffed as he glanced over his shoulder at one of the bigger men in the prison and how their conversation was now becoming the centre of attention in the room. 

“Like you have a choice, you’re gonna bend over for me pretty boy,” The man snarled as he used his meaty hands to grab Dick’s wrists and sandwich Dick between himself and the table behind him.

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at the large, tattooed man who was pinning him to the table in the mess hall. The man grunted in confusion at the slightly unstable laughter the pretty boy below him was emitting. 

“Oh you should not have done that,” Dick smiled, tilting his head to the side, pulling attention to the soulmate mark on his neck that had filled in over time he spent with Slade. 

The man opened his mouth to question why when he let out a choked noise when a shiv was stabbed through the hand that was holding onto Dick’s right wrist. The man cried in pain as he stumbled away from Dick, clutching at his injured hand. Slade was at Dick’s side now, holding the bloodied shiv in one hand while his other one was settled obviously on Dick’s backside. 

“He’s mine, so back the fuck off,” Slade said loudly, eye gazing around the room to make sure everyone gathered understood his words and to really make his point he tangled his bloodied hand into Dick’s black hair and pulled him in for a biting kiss. Dick gave back as good as he got, smirking when both their lips came back bloodied and a wild look on his face. 

“Understood?” Slade asked the room as a whole without looking away from his soulmate, wanting to take him right there but restraining himself. The others made noises of agreement and soon the room was filled with the normal noises of the mess hall. 

“Come on Richard, let’s get out of here,” Slade purred as he tugged Dick snugly into his side.

“Oh, let’s,” Dick said as he licked his lips clean of the blood.


	3. Day 5 Apprentice | Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wasn’t expecting to be taken by human traffickers, let alone being sold off to the highest bidder. 
> 
> Day 5 [October 29] Apprentice | Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a day late, I was busy lol

Dick woke to a pounding head and his wrists uncomfortably tied behind his back. Dick couldn’t help the moan of pain that escaped his lips as he tried to remember where he was or what happened. Meanwhile, he took inventory of what was on him and around him.

Dick had a headache that he could only guess was from being knocked unconsciousness from behind, he twisted his wrists against the coarse rope that kept him bound and helpless. Dick swallowed as he realized his face was plain and he could feel a shirt and jeans on his limbs. He had been taken as Dick Grayson, not Robin and that meant trouble as in he couldn’t get away on his own, he had to act like Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne.

“Do I hear 40,000?” A voice cut through the haze that covered Dick’s mind, urging the pre-teen to open his eyes. He blinked a few times as the world swam into focus and he pushed himself up off of his side into a sitting position and his heart sank into his stomach like a stone.

Dick was sitting in a Plexiglas case, allowing him to see where he was and to see the masked faces of men and women staring up at him in sick interest. Dick wet his lips as he glanced side to side, he was in a fancy club of sorts and there was a man in a mask standing by a podium on his right. Dick went pale as he saw some of the people in the crowd lifting paddles with the price increasing each time.

Human trafficking and at this very moment in time he was what was up for auction. Dick twisted and tugged at the ropes with more determination as he fought down his growing fears as the price went higher and fewer and fewer paddles were lifted into the air, meaning he was to be sold off soon.

Dick felt sick to his stomach as he realized he was helpless as the ropes refused to budge and all he was doing was cutting into his skin causing himself more pain. Dick jolted when the case he was in started to move downwards through the stage.

“Congratulations Sir, your prize will be waiting for you backstage!” The announcer called out to applause as Dick’s view of the audience disappeared and he was engulfed in darkness.

Dick coughed, as some sort of gas was flooded into his case. He was worried he would fall unconsciousness, but instead, he felt like he was floating. It was a nice sensation and Dick got lost in it, unable to stop himself and didn’t even try to make a move to fight back when strange hands gripped his body.

Dick realized almost lazily that they used the drugged gas to make him more compliant and easier to handle during the transition. Dick didn’t even grunt when he was forced to his knees on the hard concrete floor.

“As you requested Sir, does he meet your standards?” A new voice asked and Dick blinked slowly as a firm finger-tipped his head up and some sort of emotion Dick couldn’t catch jolted through him as he stared into the face of a man with an eye patch and smirk on his lips.

“Oh yes, he meets my standard alright. You did well in acquiring this one, put him in my car.” A familiar voice echoed in Dick’s ears, but his mind and body began to float again as he was hauled to his feet and pulled someplace new.

Dick knew he should be fighting back, he knew he should be doing something but as he was manhandled into what looked and felt like a car trunk he found he couldn’t do anything.

“Welcome back my apprentice,” The same voice crooned as the eye-patch wearing man smiled down at Dick before the trunk closed and Dick spiralled into darkness.


End file.
